


Urge

by hirusen



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega Bonding, Biting, Blindfolds, Cell Phones, Condoms, Couch Cuddles, Counter Sex, Dom/sub, Family Drama, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of sex toys, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nesting, Pheromones, Platonic Sex, Praise Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, The Mindscape, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Something...wasn't right. This wasn't how his bed was suppose to look. No, no something was...missing.





	Urge

**Author's Note:**

> SO! My muse as taken a small break from TWC at the moment and I'm taking full advantage of that! Enjoy!!

Roman stirred awake feeling a little warmer than normal. He groaned, kicking the sheets off his body as he sat up. He heard someone knock on his door and he glanced to it, smiling when Patton came in. "Hey, kiddo." "Hey, Patton..." The Beta cocked his head, a little confused. "You sound a little tired. Not sleeping well?" Roman shook his head. "No, I am, it's just...my room keeps getting so fucking warm sometimes." Roman got a little worried when he saw Patton's eyes widen. He glanced to the calendar that was next to Roman's bed and checked the date. "...To think it'd only be two months before the next one..." What?

"Ro, have you noticed that one of the places you feel more comfortable at seems to appear off?" "Yeah. I every time I look at my bed it's like...something's missing." Patton offered him a warm smile, sitting down next to him on his bed. "Ro, baby, I think you're getting close to your next heat." The words floored him. "How can you tell?" "You're showing signs of nesting. You've decided on a place where you think it would be best for you to be bred and possibly have a child, but to you it doesn't appear to be the best place for that yet, things seem like they're missing and you need to find those missing pieces before your heat comes." Patton explained, his hand threading though Roman's hair, noting that he was warmer than normal.

"By the looks of things, I say you've got another four or five days before your heat starts." Roman glanced to the calendar to see the date himself. "...Four days. I would have had my first heat exactly two months to the date four days from now." "Then we'll help you prepare during those four days." Patton cooed, rubbing circles into the small of Roman's back. "Come on, up." He ushered and Roman did, though he seemed lost on why he needed to get out of his bed. "Now take a look at where you want to make your nest: does that look like the right size?"

Roman did as Patton asked and he was right, it  _wasn't_ the right size. Roman slept on a queen, but now his bed seemed too small. Roman snapped his fingers and his whole room shifted to accommodate for the California king his bed turned into. "...Better." "Alright. Now, lets go find some blankets to get you started." "You...don't want to help?" Patton giggled as he lead Roman out of his room, heading towards Patton's since he had like, millions of blankets for Roman to choose from. "I can help you get started on the base of your nest, but how big you want to make it, the shape, even what else goes in it is all up to you. This is  _your_ nest, Ro. Not mine, not Logan's, not Thomas's, your's." Patton spoke as he opened up a cabinet and let Roman go through the blankets he had inside.

"Logan said that my nest would be made up of pillows, blankets, and some of Virgil's clothes or bedding, but is that all that I can put it in?" "Well, it might be, if you feel that, once you put all of that in your nest, your nest is complete afterwards. And if not, then you can certainly put more things in it; you can even put my clothes, or Logan's, or Thomas's, or even Dolos's clothes in your nest." "Really?" Roman asked, pausing in pulling down a plush blanket, having grabbed two colorful ones and three thin, yet soft ones. "Mm-hm. You'll make your nest into a place you feel safe and comfortable in, and if that means having all of our scents in it, than that's what you need to add." "How do you know so much about this, Patton?"

He giggled warmly. "I work at the local hospital remember? I'm both a nurse and on-site psychiatrist, and there's been plenty of times when Omegas and Betas have gone into heat while they were being treated." "That happens?" Roman asked as he lead Patton back to his room, the Beta carrying some of the blankets. "Yeah. The doctors do give all of them medication to suppress their heats while being treated, but sometimes they're just too close to their next heat for the medication to be safe to use; in those cases, they're transferred to a separate section of the hospital, letting them choose which room looks the most comfortable to them and supplying them with whatever they'd need to build their nests." "Are their mates allowed to see them?" "Yes, it's encouraged for their mates to be with them during their heat. However, we always ask if they're being abused or neglected by their partner first: it's one of the few times Omegas and Betas are truly open about that stuff."

Roman whimpered at that. "Really? Why? Why do they tell you that more willingly when at the hospital?" "Because we don't allow their mates to be with them until their nest is made." Patton stated, standing next to Roman as he figured out which blanket he wanted to set up first. "Most of the time, the Omegas and Betas that go into heat during their treatments are mated to an Alpha, but not every Alpha is like Virgil. Some are like the Alpha you encountered at the airport, while others publicly abuse or humiliate their mate or mates." Roman growled this time. "And people just  ** _let_** that happen?!" "There's nothing anyone can do, Ro." Patton spoke, gently placing the blankets he was holding onto the floor and hugged Roman from behind, his cheek rubbing against his bare shoulder since Roman had been sleeping without a shirt on for the last few nights.

"Unless the Omega or Beta actually asks for help, no one can interfere; you don't know the dynamic of their relationship after all, so you don't know if the abuse or humiliation was something their mate asked for or said was okay. It usually isn't--ever--but without them asking for help, the law is the law." Roman growled again and Patton giggled at the feeling of it rumbling against his frame. "Glad to know you would have made an amazing Alpha, Ro." The Prince fumbled for a moment before smiling, turning back to the task at hand. "So, if they are being neglected or abused, do you still let their mate see them?" "No, we immediately call the police and do whatever we must to protect them until their mate is taken into police custody." Roman stilled, holding the plush blanket in his hands, and turned around to fully face Patton.

"...Is that why you've come home with bruises sometimes?" Patton sighed and leaned against the wall. "Yes. For the longest time, I couldn't be in the section that housed Omegas--since I hadn't had my heat yet--but I've heard some really scary fights that happens in that section; most Alphas will not hand either themselves or their Omega over willingly." "How bad can the fights get?" Roman asked, sitting down on his bed, pulling the blanket around his body, which Patton smiled at. "The Alphas who we've reported fight until the death to get at their Omega; twice, they've nearly killed a security guard who was trying to pin them to the floor while we waited for the cops." Roman swallowed nervously; people who worked as security guards tended to be Alphas themselves. "...I didn't mean to scare you, Ro." The Omega cocked his head, wondering why he said that; yeah, the news had him worried for Patton's safety now, but he wasn't scared...was he?

"Another reason you'll nest is if you're scared or in a state of high-stress. Since you pulled the blanket around yourself as a make-shift nest, I'm guessing I had scared you." Oh. Guess he was scared. Roman wiggled the top off his head, letting it drape around his shoulders. "But, you can go tend to the Omegas now that you've had your heat, right?" Patton hummed, a gentle grin spreading his lips. "Many of them tend to get pretty scared during their heats, usually because they were bred but the pup didn't make it..." Roman whimpered softly, getting a chuckle out of Patton. "That can happen sometimes if the Omega wasn't fully comfortable at the time when they were bred; doesn't mean that they felt unsafe or anything like that--although it could be why--it's usually them feeling a little too thirsty or hungry, or really had to pee, but didn't get a chance to yet. In those cases, if the pup does live, they tend to be preemies and have very fragile health."

"Do they live long?" Patton's eyes softened at the question. "Out of 40 preemies, we usually lose about 6 of them due to medical complications. We always inform a new parent if their pup was born prematurely that there was a chance they may not live long enough for them to be taken home." "God, I can't imagine what they must feel." "...I've seen mothers weep at the loss of their pup; I've seen fathers just become numb when they learn their pup didn't make it; I've seen parents who've become a little hysterical when they're given the bad news; I've seen others who easily accept the death of their pup; I've seen those who beg and barter for someway for their pup to be brought back to life. Everyone reacts differently to the news, which is why I'm also the one who consul with the parents of preemies." God. Roman knew that part of Patton's job wasn't an easy thing for people to do, but to have to help people who've just lost their baby through the grieving process or even start that process was...he didn't know how to describe it; amazing? Heartbreaking? He couldn't really say.

Roman got up from his bed, glanced to the blanket that was wrapped around him and then back to his bed. He smiled when he tossed it to lay out in the middle, crawling on top of it to tuck it in so was the shape of a circle, the sides a little higher than the rest of it. "That feels good to you?" Patton asked and Roman yipped happily, curling up in the very middle, seeming to be double checking. He turned to face Patton, pushing himself up until he was sitting, legs crossed, a pleased look on his handsome features. "So, what happens to the Omegas and Betas who've been abused and had their mate's taken away? Don't they need an Alpha's knot to help them get through their heat?" "Some of them do. But we sometimes have Omegas and Betas who want to remove the mate bond with their mate, so they go through their heats alone."

Roman's eyes went wide. "...What?" "To break an Alpha's claim on their mate as well as the bond that is created from that claim, Betas and Omegas must go through their heat alone without being knotted--that means either from another Alpha or by a toy. Essentially, what's happening is that the Beta or Omega is flushing out the scent markers of their mate, cleansing themselves of both their mate's scent as well as their pheromones." "How?" "Through their slick and sweat; their own hormones will start to readjust themselves so that they're back to the levels they were before being claimed." "But...isn't that painful?" Patton shook his head. "They only ever feel discomfort from not being knotted; they are not at risk for any type of physical harm when they do this, though, ideally they are at a hospital or with a trusted Beta or Omega to keep an eye on them and call for help should something go wrong."

"Does...that mean if Virgil doesn't mate with me when I start my heat, our bond could be broken?" Patton shook his head. "No, no, no, baby. If Virgil was out of town when your heat started, as long as he came back before it ended and knotted you, or if he allowed you to relieve your heat while he was away with toys, you two would still be bonded; the Beta or Omega has to go their full heat without being knotted." Well, that was a relief to hear. "What about the Betas and Omegas who need an Alpha's knot? How do you help them?" "Nearly all of the staff in the nesting section of the hospital are Alphas, with some Betas among the staff too. All of the patients are in contact with Alpha pheromones, so they're always more at ease, and we have staff who are trained to help ease those Betas and Omegas during their heats."

Roman carefully moved from the middle of the blanket, grabbing the two colorful ones from the floor and putting them around the outside of the main one. "They have to be trained for that?" "Yeah. It's because some of the Betas and Omegas tended to beg to be bred by them. For a lot of them, this is the very first time they've been with an Alpha that actually cares about their well-being and want to bare their child because of it." "Is...that ever allowed?" "On very rare occasions, and only because the Beta or Omega was kept around as a sex slave or a breeder." The sex slave, Roman could understand, but... "What's a breeder?"

"A Beta or Omega who is bred, gives birth, and then forced back into their heat." Roman's eyes widen. "It's an extremely illegal practice, since Betas and Omegas that are forced to be breeders--it's not something they choose to do ever--tend to commit suicide or die due to medical compilations thanks to the drugs injected into them to force their next heat." "Why would it be okay for a breeder to have a child then?" "So that they can be finally aware that no one is going to take their pup away, like they're so used to. So that they know that the Alpha breeding them will not hurt them once the pup is born. So that they can reclaim their life." Patton's eyes grew tender as he watched Roman grab the rest of the blankets, putting two of them with the colorful ones, while he placed the last one on top of all of the blankets, most likely meant to hide himself if he felt scared or embarrassed, or to give him and Virgil more privacy once his heat kicks it.

"...Do their Alphas do other things to them?" Roman asked and Patton sighs. "They do. If their breeder is bred by another Alpha they haven't approved of, they will beat them until they lose the pup." Patton quickly pulled Roman into his arms at the extreme distress in his whine, letting him scent him as he hushed soft words into his ear, shifting his own pheromones to calm, more relaxed ones. "God...why do you work as a nurse? Why do you expose yourself to those kinds of things, Patton?!" "Because I can make a difference." Roman's trembling quieted a little at his words. "Because I am a trained, medically licenced nurse as well as a psychiatrist, I have the authority to act if I see Betas or Omegas displaying any signs of abuse, neglect, or that they may be a sex slave or breeder. I can get them the medical attention they need as well as help them through the trauma they've been through." He pulled Roman away from his body a little and locked their eyes together.

"When you and Virgil decide to have a child, I will be here during your pregnancy and make sure nothing goes wrong. If you feel threatened by Virgil, for whatever reason, you can come to me and I will make sure he understands what he's doing to make you feel that way." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Roman's nose. "Besides, I chose to become a nurse and psychiatrist because I like helping people. And with these jobs I can." Whatever discomfort Roman had left his body after hearing Patton's words. "Now, what else do you think your nest needs?" Roman glanced to it; so many things seemed missing from it, but one thing at the moment stood out the most. "The pillow from the couch. The one you like." "Ah, good. That gives us a chance to let the others know that your next heat is coming." Patton gleefully spoke and Roman giggled, taking Patton's hand as they walked downstairs.

Thomas, Logan, Dolos, and Virgil glanced up from the TV when they saw Patton and Roman come downstairs, Virgil tossing Roman a warm smile, but that shifted to hold a little worry when he picked up that something about Roman's scent changed; not in a bad way, but it was clearly different. "Ro? What's up?" He asked and they all saw as he toyed with his fingers for a moment, trying to find the right words. Patton stepped next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you get it and put it in place, and I'll tell them about it?" "O-Okay. Did you want me to come back down?" Patton chuckled. "If you want to, or if you need something else from down here." Roman nodded and the group watched as he grabbed the pillow that Patton always cuddled when he was watching horror movies with them or wasn't feeling too good and rushed back upstairs.

"Pat, is he okay?" Virgil asked, worried for his mate. "He is, but I've got some news to tell you all first." "Oh? And what's that?" Thomas chimed and Patton giggled lightly. "Roman's next heat should happen in the next four days." The room was floored. "Really? He knows exactly how long until the next one hits?" Logan asked, but Patton shook his head. "No, but we think it will be in four days, since he said that that will be exactly two months from his first one." "Still...to think it would only be two months before the next one..." Dolos muttered and Virgil growled under his breath at him. "Relax, I don't plan on doing anything with him without your permission, or being invited into his nest." Deceit spoke and Anxiety stopped growling at him.

"That is a bit of a surprise though. I would have thought it would have been a little longer before his next one." Logan spoke up and no one really argued him; Roman was stubborn on the best of days, so they thought his body would have fought against his next heat for as long as it could. "So, he's building his nest right now?" Virgil asked and Patton nodded his head. "...I should grab my other hoodie." "Why?" Thomas asked as Virgil stood up, but his anxiety just chuckled. "So that I can drench it with my scent and pheromones. I've got a feeling that Roman would want my hoodie, but would be too shy right now to ask for the one I'm wearing." He explained and Logan smiled to him. "Such a tentive Alpha he has." "Shut it."

* * *

It's been two days, and Roman's happy with his nest, though he knows something else is missing from it. It's just one little thing, but it was annoying the living fuck out of him. He's started to wear just a pair of boxers around now, feeling way too warm for his normal clothing. He needs just one more thing to be tucked next to Virgil's old hoodie for it to be complete, but what was it?

"UGH!" "Sh, pup. What's the matter?" Dolos asked, his hand gently resting on the small of his back, his pheromones shifting to keep him relaxed; Patton advised him to not get too worked up while he was nesting since that could send him into an anxiety attack and possilbly have him redoing his entire nest afterwards. "There's something missing from my nest!" He groaned, wiggling back against Dolos as he hugged him from behind, his nose buried into Roman's slightly damp hair. "What do you think is missing? A blanket? A pillow?" "...A piece of clothing. It's...like I'm missing a scent from my nest." He as clothing belonging to Virgil and Logan in his nest, but now that doesn't seem complete.

"...I want you to focus on the scent you have in your nest." They were nowhere near his nest, which had Roman looking at him like a very lost puppy. "Please? Just try?" "...Okay." He closed his eyes and focused on his nest, a little surprised when he picked up the scent that wafted from it almost instantly. "Now, take a slow, long, deep breath, making sure you scent the air when you do." He did as Dolos instructed and as he let the breath out did that missing piece slap him in the face.

"...You." "Hmm?" "It's you! I don't have your scent!" Roman exclaimed, spinning around in Dolos's arms. Deceit chuckled. "It seems that you're drawn to the scent of Alphas this time." He spoke, taking a step back and spreading his arms out, displaying his form to Roman. "Well, what piece would you like?" "R-Really?" He asked, cheeks dyeing a gentle pink. "Of course. I have no issue with you having something of mine in your nest." Roman gave him a weak grin before looking him over like a catalog. "...Your cape." Dolos's smile grew wider as he undid the clasp and handed the clothing to Roman. He suppressed a chuckle when the Omega pressed it against his face, making sure it was what he really wanted before bouncing up and down happily, snapping Dolos into a short hug before rushing back upstairs to put the cape into his nest.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay while we're away?" Thomas had to go out of town for a week, having to take everyone except Roman and Dolos with him. "I should be." Virgil frowned, pulling Roman into his arms and rubbing their cheeks together. "I can always have Dolos drive me up to them after your heat starts and I knot you." He suggested, but Roman shook his head. "I'll be okay, I promise!" It was the day that Roman's heat should start, Patton making a quick run to the store to grab the Omega the pads meant to absorb his slick so he didn't draw unwanted attention if he went out while his mate was away.

"I'll take good care of him while you're out, my little one, I swear to you." Dolos cooed, using the nickname he had for Virgil reassuringly. "...Alright. But call me as soon as he goes into his heat." Virgil ordered and Dolos growled at the order, but nodded his head. It was clear to everyone now that there's gonna be some tension between Virgil and Dolos every time Roman goes into heat. "I love you, my knight." "Love you too, Alpha." Roman purred before Virgil stole a kiss from him, pulling him into another hug before letting out a low, possessive growl in the back of his throat. Roman whimpered in response, baring his neck, and groaning when Virgil bit the exposed flesh.

"My beautiful Omega." He cooed as he soothed the bite, pressing a kiss to it before leaving with the others. "You want to be in your nest for a little while?" Dolos questioned when he noticed that Roman started to fidget once he saw the car leave. He hummed and let the other Alpha guide him to his room. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?" Roman nodded his head, having pulled the blanket that was draped over the nest over his body so only his head was poking out. Dolos leaned down carefully, spotting that Roman had rested his head between his cape and Virgil's hoodie, and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Love you, pup." "Love you too, Dolos." He smiled at the immediate call back to his words, threaded his gloved hand through Roman's sweat damp hair, and left his room.

* * *

Dolos was a little surprised that he managed to fall asleep on the couch, since he had an Omega in the house that was going to go into his heat any moment now. What had him more surprised was when started to stir awake, he caught the undeniable scent of Roman's slick, cracking his eyes open a little to see that he had straddled his thigh and was rutting against it, his nose buried into his neck. "Roman?!" He shouted when he fully realized what was going on, grabbing him by his shoulders and pushing him back and off his leg, hearing as he whined at the lost of contact. "Alpha..!" "Hang on, I'll call him." He pulled out his cell and dialed Virgil's number, putting it on speaker; as it rang, he glanced to the clock for the time.  _They should be near a rest_ _stop._ Hopefully, Logan will pull into it.

 _"Yeah? What's up, Dolos?"_ "Alpha!" Roman squeaked happily though a moan.  _"Oh, shit."_ "Yeah. I somehow fell asleep and woke up to him rutting against my thigh." Dolos said.  _"What's going on?"_ They heard Patton ask.  _"Roman finally went into heat."_ Virgil spoke and Dolos distantly heard as a soft, constant clicking started and stopped a moment later.  _"Logan's pulled into a rest stop. Can you give me a minute, baby?"_ Roman whimpered, his hips rocking up into the air, but nodded his head. "He will." Dolos smiled to Roman, threading his hand into his sweat plastered hair, not missing how his face twisted with pleasure at the mere act.

 _"I'm away from the others, baby. It's just the three of us."_ Virgil cooed, clearly wanting to be back home to take care of Roman. "W-Want... I-I want you, Virgil. Want your knot." He whined, his hips rocking again.  _"I know, baby."_ "Roman, do you have a toy you want to use? I'll let you borrow my phone." Dolos said, wanting to give the two some privacy. "I-I..!" He glanced to his feet, cheeks red and flustered. "...I-I don't have a toy I can use...none of them have a knot." Well shit. This won't be easy. "Do you have any, Virgil?" It wasn't unheard of for Alphas to have sex toys that have knots for self pleasure or for their Beta or Omega to use.  _"No. I didn't even think about getting one for Roman... Damn it."_ "Do you think the others would have one?"  _"I'll go ask, hang on."_ They heard as he put his phone down on a table and Dolos took that moment to shift his pheromones to calming ones.

"Come on, lets get you some water." Dolos can smell that Roman's been sweating for a good while, so it would be best to get some fluids into him. He grabbed his phone as well, setting it onto the counter as he grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water for the Prince, chuckling when he pressed his chest against the cold counter as a relief from his higher body temperature. "When did you go into heat, sweetheart?" Dolos asked as he handed him the glass, gently tugging on Roman's wrist so he came up for air as he downed half of it hastily. "A-About an hour ago."  _Good, that means he wasn't rutting against me for long._ Not that he minded, and he knew he hadn't come from doing that, but he didn't like the idea of himself being inattentive to the family Omega.

 _"Looks like none of them do. What about you?"_ "No. I mean, I could leave him here and go to my job and get one, but I don't think he wants to wait that long; he's been in heat for about an hour."  _"Oh, yeah, he needs to be knotted soon."_ Virgil remembers all too well just how needy Roman gets after having to wait for an hour for Virgil to knot him again; he had scratches on his back for a few days after his heat was over. "Any ideas?"  _"I'm not sure..."_ Dolos groaned, wanting so badly to move right now, but a little too nervous that Roman might jump him if he does.  _"What's the matter?"_ "Your Omega is currently pressing and rocking his ass against my crotch, and don't tell me you can't hear him whining." Roman knew he sounded like a bitch in heat, but, well, he was, so no one could blame him for his whines and moans. Still, he wanted to be knotted so badly for some kind of  ** _relief_** , but Virgil wasn't here.

Wait a minute.

"Dolos, you can shapeshift so you look, sound, and smell like the others, right?" "Right?" Where was he going with this? "Do you think you would shift so you look like Virgil?" Both Alphas sputtered.  _"Roman?! Are you serious?"_ He keened sharply. "I want your knot so, so, so badly!!"  _"I know that, baby, but are you really okay with Dolos knotting you?"_ Huh? "Why wouldn't I be if he looked and smelt like you?" "Because my knot won't be anything like Virgil's." He stated and Roman quickly understood the flaw in his idea. He squirmed where he stood, wanting to be knotted so fucking badly!

"...Roman?" He waited for the Omega to look at him. "Would you be okay with me knotting you?" Virgil growled threatening at the question, making Roman mewl in submission, presenting his throat for his Alpha even though he wasn't there.  _"What are you up to, Deceit?!"_ "Here me out." He snapped, not enjoying being challenged by an old friend. "If he's okay with me knotting him, I can work him through his heat while you're away."  _"So you can claim him while I'm away? You think I'm stupid?"_ "You think I'm dumb enough to try?" He retorted, getting Virgil to go silent for a moment. "I will not sexually touch him without your permission, that hasn't changed, but if he was okay with me knotting him until you got back, things would be easier on us both." Did he mean him and Roman, or him and Virgil?

 _"...Ro?"_ His mate snapped his attention to the phone on the counter.  _"Are you okay with him knotting you?"_ "I thought you said I wouldn't let him since we're bonded?"  _"That's normally what happens, but what Dolos is suggesting is platonic. He's just doing whatever you need in order to help you through your heat until I get back. In that context, my claim on you isn't being challenged, so you wouldn't need to deny him."_ He explained and Roman did his best to think through his lust fogged brain. "...I am okay with it." "Virgil, do I have your permission to touch him?"  _"Yes, Dolos, you have my permission. Take good care of him until we get back; he's got a praise kink, so use that to your advantage."_ "Virgil!" Roman whined, but named man just chuckled.  _"Now, now. I know you'll be a good boy for Dolos, won't you?"_

Dolos was stunned at how easily Roman gave in after hearing Virgil's words. "Y-Yes. I will."  _"That's my good little Omega. I'll talk to you soon, baby."_ He hung up the phone and Roman quickly lunged himself at Dolos. "Easy, baby, easy." He cooed, pulling his gloves off and running his naked hands against Roman's hot skin. The Omega keened and bucked his hips against Deceit's, mouthing at his neck lovingly. Dolos opened his hand up and conjured a blindfold and a condom. "What? No! No!" Roman pouted when he saw the condom. "Humor me? I don't want to run the risk that I'll get you pregnant." "But...you're not breeding me." "It can still happen, remember?" "...Oh yeah." Dolos chuckled at Roman's almost playful and childlike nature now that he's gonna be getting what he wants.

"You like this with Virgil?" He shook his head. "Oh? Are you just excited to have someone to play with?" "Yeah!" Dolos laughed again as he dipped his fingers past the waistband of Roman's boxers, sliding them down slowly, loving how he whimpered and called as he wiggled, trying to get them to slip off his body faster. Dolos quickly stripped out of his clothes, tugging Roman to a stop when he took his hand and tried to lead him to his nest. "I'm not your mate, sweetheart; plus I wasn't invited to your nest by Virgil. I'm only allowed to knot you." "Is...it bad for your scent to be in my nest?" Roman asked and Dolos nodded his head.

"Virgil knows you're in heat, and he knows that he's only given me permission to knot you. If I went with you into your nest without being invited first, he'll likely fight me as soon as he notices my scent in it." "Why?" "I've overstepped my bounds. You're a claimed Omega and I am simply here to take care of you until your mate gets back. If I do something to or with you that I wasn't given permission to do, there will be a lot of friction and tension between Virgil and I until either a fight breaks out or we resolve it another way." He explained and Roman groaned. "Then where? Where will you knot me?!" "Heh, why not here, my eager little puppy?" He cooed as he quickly bent him over the edge of the counter, his penis rubbing between his ass cheeks, getting him to moan keenly and buck his hips back.

"Already so wet for me, pup." "Dolos..!" He whined as he rocked his hips back, trying to get his cock inside of him. "Ah. Patience, beautiful. I'll knot you soon enough." Roman mewled at his words, still rocking his hips back, but a little more lazily after hearing Dolos's words. The Dark Side draped his body over Roman's, pressing their flesh together, and Roman moaned at the contact, loving how Dolos pressed him firmly and protectively against his body. Deceit purred softly when Roman settled down now that he was holding him. "That's a good pup. So good for me." He cooed and just like Virgil said, Roman keened in submission at the praise.

"Here we are." He stated as he reached his hands up, blindfold between them, and carefully tied it around Roman's eyes. "Not too tight?" "N-No..." Roman was stunned when he turned rather shy now that he can't see Dolos at the moment. "No need to be scared, baby, I promise I won't hurt you." He reassured, hands sliding up and down Roman's sides. Roman smiled a little when he heard Dolos giggle from his squirming, leaning his head back to show the Dark Side his throat. "Such beautiful skin, darling. You letting me bite it?" "Y-Yes. Please..." "Thank you for asking, pup." He whispered into his ear before gently sinking his teeth into Roman's neck.

The Omega bucked his hips back with a moan when he did, eager for Dolos to start fucking him. "P-Please! Dolos, pl-please!" "Please what, pup?" "Please fuck me! I-I want your knot!" "Alright." He hushed, kissing his bite to soothe the skin. Roman heard the condom package be torn open, picking up that Dolos was rolling it on before his hands were on his hips, holding him still. "Tell me if I hurt you." He hushed right before he started to push his member inside. Roman moaned, long and low, as he felt all of Dolos's penis sliding into him; he was a little longer than Virgil, but not by much, but what Roman really enjoyed was that he was still as think and heavy inside of him as his Alpha was. "F-Fuck...feels so good..." Dolos chuckled at Roman's words, keeping still as he leaned down and pressed kisses to the back of his neck. "I'm glad. I'm going to move now, okay?" Roman hummed and mewled when he felt Dolos pull back until only the tip was inside, slamming back inside of him.

Deceit, as Roman quickly found out, likes to fuck him with hard thrusts that were long and slow, peppering his back and neck with kisses and very tender little nips. The feeling of his cock slamming back into him was driving Roman up the wall from just how  ** _good_** it felt. "D-Do-Dolos!! Ngh, oh fuck, Dolos!" "Yes, pup?" "I-I'm c-c-close..!" He managed to breathe out, drowning in the pleasure of Deceit's cock ramming into him while his body stayed pressed against his own any time he wasn't kissing or biting his skin. "Oh? Does my sweet little pup want to come?" "P-Please? Please?!" Dolos chuckled, reaching his hand around Roman's waist to splay his fingers on his abs. "Go ahead, baby." Roman groaned loudly as he shot his load against the side of counter, groaning as Dolos stopped thrusting and started to roll his hips instead.

"Dolos!" "Sh, baby, I've got you." He cooed as he kept rolling his hips, smiling into Roman's neck. Prince Roman squeaked as Dolos reached down and placed his hands under Roman's legs, lifting him up off his feet, legs spread wide. Roman's head fell back against Dolos's shoulder at the new angle since he was still buried inside of him when he lifted him up. Roman made a noise of confusion when Dolos moved one of his arms so he was holding both of his legs with it, causing his other hand to be free. "I think having you cum twice before I knot you sounds like a good idea, don't you?" He purred into Roman's ear before his hand wrapped around his still leaking cock and started to pump him quickly.

"OH FUCK!!" Roman yelled, his head snapping back, landing on Deceit's shoulder while his back arched from the sudden pleasure. His toes were curling as Dolos focused on playing with the head, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the slit in slow circles before sharply swiping it across a few times. What made all of this better was that he could feel Dolos's cock throbbing inside of him. He still had the sensation of having a cock inside of him as the other Alpha jerked him off and by anything holy it was a level of pleasure he wasn't ready for by a long shot, but fuck if he was gonna tell Dolos to stop. "I-I'm close... Fuck, I'm close, I'm close, I'm close!!" He chanted and Deceit hastened his strokes, Roman's body snapping taught as he shot his load for a second time, painting his chest and the back of Dolos's hand.

Roman whimpered when Deceit carefully lowered his legs and pulled out, turning him around to face him. Deceit pulled off the blindfold and held Roman's eyes as he licked his seed off his hand, growling lowly in his throat. "Fuck, you taste so good, baby boy." Roman mewled happily, his arms wrapping around Dolos's neck, hips bucking against him. "You want to see me when I knot you, pup?" "Please?" His words, having been frantic before from need, quieted down and Dolos picked up that he felt a little embarrassed. "What's the matter, baby boy?" He asked, pulling Roman into his arms and holding him warmly. Roman responded by wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face against his chest, almost like he was trying to hide it. "I-I..." He sighed. "I just never thought I would be so...needy during my heat." Dolos chuckled warmly to him, threading a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"That's a normal thing to be during this, Roman." "It...is?" "Of course. After all, when your heat hits your libido just skyrockets, so it's natural for you to want to be knotted and fucked a lot more than usual." Roman tilted his head a little; there was a lot of things he was still trying to understand. "Can you and Virgil still knot me when I'm not in heat?" "Sure. I mean, we'll need to use lube and work you open since you won't be leaking slick and constantly be down to fuck at a moments notice, but we can still knot you." Huh. "Is the knot something that just happens every time you come?" "It can be. Knotting is actually something Alphas can learn to control so that it only happens while their mate is in heat, but that takes a  _lot_ of time and effort which most Alphas don't really want to do." "Why? Is it painful to not knot?" "Is it painful for you to come?" Dolos asked in return and Roman shook his head.

"It's mostly the sensation of not knotting that bugs Alphas who know how to control it. But, that being said, if Virgil or I were to knot you outside of your heat, you wouldn't be in any pain from it." Well that was reassuring to hear. "Now, how about I help you out and give you my knot?" Roman bounced in his arms eagerly, getting him to smile as he lifted him up and laid him on the counter. Roman opened his legs invitingly, Dolos letting out a protective growl as he slotting himself between them. Roman softly keened, presenting his neck to Deceit again. "Our sweet, precious Omega. So good for me. So responsive to me. Such a good little pup." Roman moaned, his hips rocking down, groaning when he felt the tip of Dolos's cock slip into him for a second. "Yeah? You like how that feels?" "Mm-hm..!" "Okay, baby, let me get inside you first." He whispered into his throat as he carefully slid back into Roman, laughing playfully when Roman moaned and his back arched.

"Go ahead, baby. Have a little fun." He purred as he straightened up, his hands resting on Roman's hips, but not holding them. Cautiously, Roman rocked his hips down and distantly heard as they both moaned. Roman began to fuck himself on Deceit's cock, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the pleasure that flickered onto Dolos's face with every rock of his hips. "Oh yeah. Fuck, that's it, pup. Yeah, fuck yourself on my cock like a good boy. Shit..." Roman keened, head falling back and he moaned when Dolos planted what seemed to be hundreds of kisses and nips against his exposed throat. "Want me to really make you feel good?" "Y-Yeah! Yeah, oh fuck, yes, please, Dolos, please..."

He sealed their lips together as he grabbed Roman's hips to stop him from moving and swallowed the Prince's scream of bliss when he thrusted fast and hard into him. "Oh, fuck! FUCK!  _FUCK!_ Oh, my fucking God, fuck, fuck, shit! Oh fuck that feels so good! OH!" Roman managed to scream as he clawed at Deceit's shoulders for some kind of hold to withstand the storm of pleasure that slammed into him. "Yeah? You enjoy getting fucked like this, pup?" "Yes! Oh FUCK!" Roman quickly lost the ability to form words after that, turning into a fountain of moans and pants as Dolos fucked him. "K-Knot..! Want it! Want your knot! Please!!" "I know baby. I know, but a little longer okay?" Roman tossed his head from side to side. "No! Want it now!" "Heh, when did you turn into a bratty little pup?"

Dolos purred, wrapping a hand around Roman's cock and shortly pumped him, getting a yell and moan from the Omega under him. "S-Sorry, Dolos! Please, please?! I'll be a good boy, I promise!" "Then look me in the eyes, pup." He did as he was ordered and he moaned lewdly when he saw all of the love and affection Dolos had from him. "Come, baby boy. Come for me." And he did, back arched high off the counter, hands clamped onto Deceit's shoulders, screaming his name as he came. And that was enough for Dolos. He grunted loudly as he fully buried himself into Roman one last time and his knot swelled, locking them together as his seed filled the condom. They panted for a long moment as Dolos made sure Roman was okay. "How we doing, pup?"

"I'm..." He swallowed thickly. "I'm okay." "Good. Want some water?" "Yeah..." Dolos smiled as he tugged Roman up, making sure his arms and legs were wrapped around his body before moving away from the counter. "Whoa!" Roman clung a little tighter to Deceit before he felt his arm cradling his ass, holding him easily. He walked over to the sink and filled up the glass from earlier again, handing it to Roman. "...What?" "...I keep forgetting how strong you and Virgil are." Dolos laughed warmly as he carried Roman with him to the commons, grabbing his phone off the counter in case Virgil called, and sat on the couch. Roman purred happily when he realized he was now sitting in Dolos's lap, cuddling up against him as best as he could. "How long does your knot last?" "Twenty minutes." He replied, Roman pulling back to look at him in confusion. Deceit only chuckled warmly at his expression. "Don't you remember I made Thomas, Logan, and Patton all come at least once when your first heat started? I knotted Thomas, so I know how long I last."

"Oh... Oh, right." Roman gave him a sheepish smile, relaxing as he returned it lovingly. "Still...I'm, I'm glad that I got to play with you." "Yeah?" Dolos reached up and moved some of the hair that feel into Roman's face away. "Yeah. What we just did? It would have been the exact same thing if Virgil didn't jump in to protect you." Roman stilled at his words. "I'm sure he's told you after he knotted you that he's been in love with you for a very long time, but none of you realize the extent he goes to to protect all of you. Well...all of us now." "Well, he's Anxiety, Thomas's fight or flight. He's always protected us." "And he's been doing just at  ** _long_** before any of you accepted him." His words slammed into Roman and suddenly, a lot of Virgil's behavior from the past clicked into the proper context. "When he first displayed that he was an Alpha to everyone--because I honestly didn't know he was an Alpha until then--he protected you because he was worried that I might accidentally hurt you."

"But, you won't have...right?" "What? Of course not!" Roman gave him a look that said 'really now?' and Dolos smiled warmly to him. "...Want to know a secret?" Roman nodded his head. "I've stopped lying ever since you showed us that you were an Omega." Roman wanted to doubt him, but the pure honesty in his eyes as well as the fact that  **none** of them have heard him using his normally coy tone meant that he really was telling the truth. "So...this entire time, after I revealed that I was an Omega, you've never lied?" "Not once." "...Who are you and what have you done with Deceit?" Named Side barked out gleeful laughter, hearing as Roman joined in not long after.

They glanced to where Dolos's phone was when it started ringing and he answered it, putting it on speaker. "Yeah?"  _"You guys doing okay?"_ Virgil asked and Roman chuckled warmly. "Yes!" "My knot last for another...ten minutes." Dolos informed Virgil as he glanced at the clock.  _"Wow. I honestly thought you would have lasted longer than me."_ Virgil must have done some quick math to know how long his knot lasts since he didn't ask how long it did. "Ah, what can you do?"  _"Well, I'm glad you guys are doing okay."_ Roman giggled happily at his mate's words. "Why are you calling us, Virgil? You normally wait for me to call you."  _"I'm calling because Logan would like to remind you two to not break the furniture while we're away."_ Dolos laughed loudly at that. "Put me on speaker, oh God..!" They heard as Virgil did. "Logan?"  _"Yes?"_ "I'll make sure the only thing we break is your bed and desk."  _"WHAT? No, you are not! I swear to God, if we come back home and my bed and desk are broken, I'll--"_ "Tell Virgil bye, Roman." Dolos said, laughing. "Bye, Virgil! I love you!"  _"Hey!" "I love you too, baby. Bye."_  Virgil spoke, laughing as well. _"No! Wait a minute, I--"_ But Virgil hung up.

"Oh God! Oh, oh! Oh, Logan set himself up too easily with that." "We aren't really gonna break his desk and bed, are we?" Dolos glanced at the clock and carefully eased Roman off his cock, slipping the filled condom off and tying it close, getting off the couch to throw it away. "I don't know, how petty of a revenge do you want to give Logan?" Dolos was referring to Logan being the one on the Crofter jars when they got the sponsorship. "No. We're good now...but can we make it look like we broke them?" Roman asked as he crawled into Deceit's lap when he sat back down on the couch, this time able to fully cuddle up against him. "Yes, pup. Yes we can."


End file.
